


Iwaizumi Hajime (27), The Athletic Trainer

by CozyKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Finger Sucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume
Summary: As a college soccer player with constant knee issues, you had become very friendly with Iwaizumi. After your latest injury, you two became extra friendly.Hajime Iwaizumi (27) Athletic Trainer x Y/n (21ish) College student/College soccer player
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 104





	Iwaizumi Hajime (27), The Athletic Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CozyKozume 
> 
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated :)

You knew you shouldn’t be doing this...but there was something about being in situations like this that just got you going. 

It was after soccer practice and as always, you went to the athletic room to grab some ice for your knee. ACL reconstruction a few years prior meant you spent a lot of time with the trainers, whether it be tending to your old injury or taking steps to prevent another one. 

You limped into the athletics room, tee shirt slung over your shoulder as you had used it to wipe the sweat that was coating your body. Both legs wrapped up with pre-wrap under the constricting knee braces. 

Iwaizumi was sitting at his desk in the back, glasses on while he reads (what you assume are) emails. You let the door slam behind you before limping over to an exam table, hopping up and scooting back until both legs are straight in front of you. 

“Iwa...my knees hurrrrt todaaaay.” You whine, flopping back on the table. You ball your shirt up and put it behind your head, getting comfortable as you hear Iwaizumi huff from behind you. 

“Well, maybe if you actually stretched like you were supposed to, and iced regularly after practice and games, they wouldn’t hurt so bad.” He says, dropping his glasses on his keyboard as he stands and makes his way over to you. 

He takes one look at the dirt and grass stains marking your knee braces and shorts, shaking his head. “Or maybe if you could stay on your feet instead of insisting on playing on your knees..”he trails off, giving you a dirty look. 

You smirk as you look up at him, “oh? I thought you would appreciate me so much more on my knees and than my knee Iwa. My bad...” you giggle, teasing him as the tips of his ears begin to glow a soft shade of pink. 

“Well y/n, not sure what gave you that idea...”  
“Oh come on Iwa, it’s not like you’re a professor or anything. No need to be so stiff with me.” You tease again, wiggling your toes as he picks up one of your legs. 

He shakes his head, trying to wipe the smirk off his face as he slowly tugs down the knee braces from each leg. You wince several times, closing your eyes and taking deep breaths. 

“Y/n...these look pretty bad today. When was the last time you took a break?”

You shrug, keeping your eyes closed as you knew his face would be angry if you met his eyes. 

“Y/n I’m being serious. Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage as it is? You’re already had surgery on your ACL and at this rate you’ll be getting 2 full knee replacements by the time you’re 30.” He rolls his eyes, knowing you are hearing what he is saying, but ignoring his warnings. 

“Okay fine. Want to ignore me? You’re out of practice for the rest of this week. You report here during practice for some physical rehab and actual resting.” 

Your eyes spring open as you sit straight up, “Iwaizumi! You can’t do that! We’re getting way too close to our qualifying games for me to be sitting out of practice for an entire week!” You say, trying to calm the panic in your chest and stomach. 

“No y/n. This is the best time for it. Because I know the type of person you are, and you’re going to keep pushing yourself too hard. If you keep going like this, you’ll end up hurt during one of those games. You remind me of my best friend...you even get on my nerves just like him…” He says, a small smirk on his face as he turns away from you, grabbing an ice pack and ace bandage wrap. 

You flop back down onto the table, going over your schedule in your head. “You know this is bullshit right?..” You say quietly, having no argument back to what he was saying. You lay the backs of your hands over your eyes, knowing the tears were going to start escaping, but also knowing that it was a stupid reason to cry. 

You feel Iwaizumi’s warm hand pushing some stray hair behind your ear as he leans down closer to you.

“I know it seems bad now, but I really am just looking out for you...I don’t want you to get hurt so bad that you can’t keep playing..” 

You take a deep breath, wiping away the few tears that did manage to escape before giving him a small smile.

“Yes I know that. I’m literally your favorite athlete here, and I’m pretty sure you’d quit if I wasn’t playing anymore.” You say, teasing him slightly as he wraps an ice pack around each knee. 

“You keep things interesting around here for sure.” He says as he lightly slaps your thigh. “Now get up and get out. I’ll see you here at 2, and I’ll let your coach know you are out of practice for the rest of the week. I better not even see you near the field.” 

You roll your eyes, biting your lip as you lower yourself onto the ground again. You feel, as well as hear your knees and ankles pop in protest. You slip on your sandals and grab your bag, refusing to make eye contact again, because you already knew what he was going to say. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. You give orders and I obey them. Seems like a shitty deal for me, but whatever I guess.” 

\--------

You show up a little after 2pm wearing shorts and your Karasuno sweatshirt from high school. It was your favorite as it was oversized, overly worn out and absolutely perfect. Iwaizumi is working with a player from the men’s volleyball team as you sit down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the room. 

Your eyes dance over the mysterious volleyball player's body as you settle in. You notice how big his hands are and how some fingers seem to be taped together. It didn’t make sense to you but god did you want to suck on his fingers. They just looked so big and thick. As your eyes continue to travel, they somehow wind up on Iwaizumi. 

His hands were actually pretty big too now that you really looked at them...And he was pretty muscular. Did he work out? I mean, he probably did right? He was an athletic trainer, so like, he also trains. Right? His legs...fuck. His thighs were looking so thick today. Had they always looked like that? Was he wearing shorts like that yesterday too? 

Your eyes fall down to his eyes before slowly crawling back up and pausing. Mmm if he’s that big and thick everywhere else….I wonder if he’s also big and thick right there too.. 

You wet your lips with the tip of your tongue, completely lost in your thoughts as you stare at Iwaizumi's presumably large clothed cock. You smirk to yourself, laughing to yourself as your mind spirals out of control. 

“Y/n. You having fun over there?” He says just a bit too loudly, pulling you from your rated-R thoughts and causing you to gasp just as loud. You cover your face with your hands, trying to hide the reddish pink that is surely painting your cheeks by now. 

“What the actual fuck Iwa. Did you have to fucking yell?” You say between your fingers, begging your heart rate to return to normal. 

He chuckles as he walks over to you, crouching down in front of you and placing his large hands over your knees. You look down to see that they completely cover your knees and his fingers come up a considerable amount onto your thighs. You finally look up at him and meet his eyes. You can see the playfulness, and perhaps a hint of something else hidden in there. 

“Well it seemed like you were a bit distracted by...something. And you also were staring pretty hard. So I just wanted to make sure you heard me. Duh.” 

You grab his chin and pull him a little closer, tilting your head in the process. 

“Oh? I was staring? And what exactly was I staring at...Iwa-chan?” 

He looks down at your lips, slowly licking his before dragging his eyes up and catching yours. He moves a little closer, putting almost no space between the two of you, your noses brushing against each other. 

His voice drops down, barely above a whisper, “You’re playing a dangerous game little girl...don’t bite off more than you can chew…” 

You try to hide the nervousness you were feeling as you tilt your head, ghosting your lips over his, “Mmm it’s okay if you can’t keep up old ma-...” Before you finish your sentence, Iwaizumi closes the small distance between your lips. One hand leaves your knee, quickly grabbing onto the base of your neck before snaking up into your hair. His hand feels so much bigger as it spans the back of your head, finally moving to grab onto your ponytail. 

His lips feel hot and fast against yours, quickly finding your tongues twisting and toying with each other. Your small hands cup the sides of his face, pulling him closer as he takes your bottom lip between his teeth. A breathless sound leaves you as his hand tightens around your hair and he softly pulls back on your lip.

He pulls your head back by your ponytail, standing up and towering over you. “I’m serious y/n. This is your last chance to leave. We can go back to how we were, flirty and fun…” He trails off as you softly shake your head. He pulls your head back further, looking down at you intensely, “Then say it. Tell me exactly what you want.” You feel as your cheeks burn as a tingle shoots down between your legs. You squeeze your legs together, looking up at him suddenly embarrassed. 

“I want you to fuck me Hajime..” You say, your voice barely above a whisper. 

His hands slide down and around your waist. “Wrap your arms and legs around me.” You cling to him as he easily hoists you up, his big hands moving to palm at your ass. Your fingers toy with the hair on the back of his neck as your lips start working their way up and down his neck. 

As Iwaizumi pulls the door open to a storage closet, you sink your teeth into his soft flesh, giggling softly when you hear the deep groan from his chest. He steps inside and pulls the door shut behind him. The room is tiny, consisting of a small table along one wall and shelves lining the other. Iwaizumi sets you down on the table as he reaches around, looking for the string to the overhead light. 

You took this opportunity to sneak your hands under his shirt, lightly dancing your fingers up. You smile when you feel his breath hitch as your fingertips graze his nipple. “Mmm is someone a little excited?” You say as the light cuts on, temporarily blinding you. You feel Iwaizumi immediately reach for your shorts, hooking his fingers over the edge and tugging them down with your panties following shortly after.  
“God someone needs to teach you a lesson...So sassy all the time..” He whispers against your ear as he slots himself between your legs. He uses the tips of his fingers to tease the insides of your thighs, inching closer and closer to the growing wetness. Your teeth find your bottom lip, biting into his thick fingers move from teasing, to slowly pushing into your soaking cunt. 

The slight burn as the 2 digits move further into you causes you to moan softly, opening your legs wider at your fists ball into his shirt. He slowly pumps his fingers into you, stretching and scissoring you as soft moans begin falling from your lips. His other hand leaves your side, 2 fingers going directly into your mouth. Before Iwaizumi even has a chance to say anything, you begin sucking, your tongue twisting and flicking the tips of his fingers. 

His eyes flutter shut before quickly springing back open, alternating between watching his fingers disappear into your mouth and watching his fingers get sucked into your greedly little hole. 

You let go of his shirt, grabbing at the waistband of his shorts and boxers. You hook your fingers into them, pushing them down just fair enough for his cock to pop out. It stood straight out, precum already starting to collect at the tip again. 

“Touch it…” You bite your lip, holding back a whimper as your hand wraps around him. He feels heavy as you start to slowly move your hand up and down his length, amazed at how hard it was for your fingers to full wrap around it. His head drops onto your shoulder, one hand speeding up his thumbs moves to toy with your clit. He uses his other hand to steady himself against the table, his quiet moans and breathy sighs tickling your ear. 

You begin to work your hand quicker, spreading your legs wider as you feel yourself getting closer to cumming. A louder cry erupts from you as his thumb pushes harder against your throbbing clit. He grunts, slowly his hand inside you. “No no princess...You have to be quiet. You don’t want someone to hear, especially if they happen to stop by the training room.” 

You whine, looking up at him annoyed that you were so close and he had the audacity to stop. 

“Why didn’t you lock the door dumbass.” You huff, his lips finding your neck and fingers slowly starting to pump into you again. 

“Mmm I can’t lock the training doors while there are practices going on…” He says, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you to the edge of the table. You wrap your legs around him lazily, using the sleeve of your sweatshirt to wipe your face before pulling it over your head. You drop it onto the table next to you, your eyes finally zeroing in on his sex. The way his big hand sluggishly strokes up and down while lining himself up to your dripping pussy.

You lean back on your elbows, propping yourself up to watch where you two will soon be connected. “Fuck! Can you please hurry up..” You whine, wiggling your hips down, causing his tips to rub into your slick. 

Iwaizumi plants one hand by your elbow, the other moving to sprawl out over the lower middle of your back. In this position, you were able to reach up, lacing your fingers into his hair and attach your lips onto his neck. 

A shiver ran through his body before you felt him pushing into you, filling you to the brim..plus some. You bit into his shoulder, trying to hold in the loud groan as your walls continued to flutter around him. His head falls into your neck as your head falls back, trying to catch your breath as he gives you time to adjust. 

He slowly pulls his hips back until just the tip sits inside you, before pushing himself back in. Once again, when he bottoms out his head falls into your neck. 

“Fuck Princess you are so fucking tight...And you’re taking me so well..” 

Your entire body shivers just hearing those words, already beginning to crave more of him. 

As if reading your thoughts, Iwaizumi starts a slow but deep thrust, your plushy walls begging him to move faster. You wrap your legs around his waist, gripping his hair tighter as you bring your lips to his ear. 

“I need more...I need it harder..” You beg. He takes no time to answer as his hips move from leisurely movements to a punishing pace. Your head falls back as moans fall out of you, no longer caring about how loud they are. Iwaizumi lets his head fall against your chest, now using both hands to hold your waist as he fucks into you. Gruff grunts and groans spur you on even further, having never imagined that he could make sounds like that. 

You felt your slick dripping onto the table and insides of your thighs. You tighten your legs around his waist as small explosions go off around your body. Loud cries rip from your lungs as your pussy flutters and calms down around him continuously. “Hajime!” You shriek as he picks his pace up, lifting your bottom half and moving you to meet his hips. His eyes are glued to where his fat cock drives into you over and over again. His grunts and groans turn into deep gruff moans before he bites his bottom lip, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. 

You feel the first spurt of cum splash inside you before the second and third completely fill you. You watch his face, the way the corners of his lips turn up slightly as he drives his hips into you harder. He slowly sets your bottom back on the table, stepping closer and pushing his softening cock deeper inside you. 

He licks his lips quickly, his hand softly grabbing your chin. “Hmm how about we stay like this for a minute...Go for a round 2...Treat your knee and then maybe go grab something to eat or something…?” He says quietly, his cheeks painting themselves a soft pink. You smile, tightening your legs around him as you lean up, giving him a soft peck on the lips. 

“Oh wow. Is the famous Iwaizumi asking lil ol’me on a date?” You say, slowly moving your hips back and forth against him. “I mean, this pussy IS to die for, right?” You tease, giggling as he rolls his eyes, his hands taking hold of your hips and starting a slow shallow thrust inside you.


End file.
